As technique is developed in recent years, projectors and cameras are reduced in size and equipped in mobile devices; therefore, they become more useful.
Further, a small projector or camera is produced in a wearable form to be put around a neck or shoulder, and being developed in a prototype for provision of various services. Also, a system of a portable type is being developed.
A conventional wearable projection computer, a conventional stand-type projection computer or the like is an example of a projection computer system which is equipped with an output device such as a projector, an input device such as a camera, and the like.
For interaction between such projection computer and a user, it is very important to sense and recognize a user input on a projected image.
For efficient interaction in a mobile environment, an effective method, in which an image is projected on a palm or table and a finger of a bare-hand is used for interaction, is applied. In order to perform such method in a mobile-embedded system, a low computational recognition technique is required.
According to the prior art, for increasing a recognition performance of interaction through a user's posture recognition, an interaction recognition improving unit, such as a color marker or the like, was physically worn around user's hand or finger, which caused inconvenience in the aspect that the user should hold the interaction recognition improving unit all the time.
To overcome such inconvenience, a bare-hand interaction technology is being developed, but a natural image captured by a camera is image-processed to recognize a user input. In this case, in order to identify the user input on the natural image, a high-level computation is required and thus an interaction processing takes a long time. Also, an embedded system or the like is unable to provide a fast response time. Especially, an operation of touching a surface, such as a palm or a table, using a bare finger, is a very difficult technique requiring a large computational amount.
Further, for providing services with better qualities by using a projector, appropriately adjusted brightness, color, focus and the like of an output image should be provided and no distortion should generates. To this end, the brightness, color, focus and the like of the projector needs to be adjusted, and an output screen should accurately match on a specific space. Thus, this related art also requires the high-level computation for such adjustment and matching, thereby spending a long-term of time for the adjustment and matching.